William James (c1764-c1822)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family History Alternative Interpretation Records WILL OF WILLIAM JAMES Russell County, Virginia Will Book 4a, Page 51-52 Executed 05 Mar 1822 In the name of God Amen. I William James of the County of Russell and Sta te of Virginia being sick and weak in body, but of sound mind and disposi ng memory (for which I thank God) and calling to mind the uncertainty of h uman life, and being desirous to dispose of all such worldly Esta te as it hath pleased God to bless me with - I give and bequeath the sa me in manner following, that is to say: After all my just debts paid and funeral expenses be paid I give to my wi fe Ann James all my estate both real and personal, that is to say, my lan d, horses, cattle, hogs, sheep, beds and household and kitchen furniture a nd farming tools, for & during the term of her natural life, and after h er decease I give the same to my children herein after mentioned. I give to the heirs of Thomas James deceas two dollars, and to them and th eir heirs forever. To Samuel James and Merideth P. James my sons I give all my lands to be eq ually divided with the same Samuel and Merideth to them and their heirs fo rever. I give to my daughter Nancy Anderson one bed & furniture to her and her he irs forever. I give the remainder of my estate to my sons and daughters hearafter menti oned, that is, William James, James James, Elizabeth price, Winny Hobbs a nd Nancy Anderson, to be equally divided, to them and their heirs foreve r. And lastly, I do hearby constitute and appoint my friends Thomas Dickens on and James Dixon executors of this my last Will and Testament, hereby re voking all other or former wills or Testaments by me heretofore made. In w itness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and affixed my seal this 22'd d ay of May in the year of our Lord 1819. William James (Seal) Signed, seal, published and declared as and for the last Will and Testame nt of the above named William James, in presence of us Nathaniel Dixon James Dickenson Virginia At a Court held for Russell County the 5th day of Feby. 1822 This instrument of writing was exhibited in court as and for the last Wi ll and Testament of William James dec'd and proven by the oaths of Nathani el Dixon and James Dickenson the witnesses thereto subscribed, and order ed to be recorded, and At a court held for said County on the 5th day of March 1822 On the motion of Thomas Dickenson and James Dixon executors therein nam ed who made oath, and together with James P. Carrell their security enter ed into and acknowledged a bond in the penalty of $500 conditioned as t he law directs, certificate is granted them for obtaining probat of the sa id will in due form Teste James P. Carrell D.C. References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template